It Just Had To Be You
by JL Hughes
Summary: Just some of the adventures that James and Sarah had. That they did not put into the show. Anyhoo, just read and review and everybody should be happy!
1. James and Sarah

Hey, wow you don't know me but, I'm KrazKamaka-zGurl89's little brother, and I made her post it under her name for me. I am _so evil_!! Well here's the story, hope you like it.

* * *

She walked slowly over to the tomb, not really seeing it, just thinking about him; about how he changed her life. He took her in when her mother, literally, shipped her off to the colonies to be with her father. She said it would be good for her to experience some 'adventures'. Her mother set her up with Dr. Franklin, who had invented so many things, and many more discoveries.  
  
That is when she found her calling in life: to be a journalist. But that is also where Sarah met him, the big-headed, ego-centric, obnoxious-rebel, who was just looking for a story: James Hiller. That was what she thought when she just met him. But that all changed when she found out that when his parents died, in a lightening fire, James only had one memento to remember them by: a gold ring that belonged to his mother.  
  
Sarah, of course, thought nothing of it until her own memento was ripped off her neck by a British Soldier who had mistaken her for an American Patriot. When she found that the locket was gone, Sarah demanded to be taken back to the place where she last remembered having it: the dock. They took her, they couldn't find it, she cried. When James asked her about it, she told him the story about how her mother sent her to join her father in the colonies, and before her father left, how he gave her the locket.  
  
"That locket means everything to me!" she cried, her voice muffled from having her face buried in James's chest.  
  
James, looking harassed, held his hand just above her back, contemplating on whether to pat her, hug her or just do nothing. "Uh... I'm sorry?" James said, hoping that she wouldn't get even more upset.  
  
"James, there's a meeting going on at congress about what happened during The Boston Tea Party, you might want to go down there," said Moses.  
  
"Uh, Moses, do you think that maybe, I could cover it, so I could take my mind off things...?" asked Sarah hesitantly, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Why don't you go with James?"  
  
"Uh, you know what, I've got some stuff I need to do, so, uh, why don't you do it yourself?" he suggested nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh, really James!? You mean it!?"  
  
"Yeah. It'll be good for you, you know, being out there on your own, getting first-hand experience...," he trailed off wishing he could go too.  
  
"Thank you, James! Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around his neck, and then rushed out.  
  
When Sarah got back to the Print Shoppe, she decided to write to her mother about everything that had happened during her first few hours in America.  
  
TINK.  
  
TINK.  
  
She heard the sound of metal on metal. Sarah gritted her teeth irritably. "Will you stop!? I'm trying to write a letter to my mother!"  
  
"Sarah, James has something for you," said Moses.  
  
Curious, she went down to them. "What?" she asked suspiciously, wondering what a poor rebel and a fix-it man had for her.  
  
"Listen, Sarah, I feel really bad for what happened to your locket, so with Moses' help and Henri's idea, I made this for you...," said James holding out a hart shaped locket on a thin gold chain.  
  
"Oh, James...," said Sarah as she took the necklace. "It's beautiful. But where on Earth did you get the gold?" she said still gazing at the necklace.  
  
She noticed that he was fidgeting with his hands behind his back. She new that what he told her, was a lie.  
  
"Uh..., you know... just, around...," he said looking down.  
  
Liar.  
  
She thought he stole it, then she saw his hands as he reached up and took the locket from her; intending to clip it around her neck. His mother's ring was gone.  
  
"Here, turn around!" he said happily.  
  
She took a step back. "James...," still moving away from him.  
  
"What?" he asked still holding the locket.  
  
"I can't accept that. It's your mother's ring," she explained.  
  
"Um, well not really. It's not a ring anymore, it's a locket, your locket," he said, taking a step forward.  
  
Sarah took another step back. "No, James, it is all you have left of your parents."  
  
"That locket was all you had left of your parents," he countered taking another step forward  
  
"Yes, well, my parents are still alive. I can still write and talk to them," she asked breathlessly, taking yet another step back, running into the wall.  
  
James put his hands down and looked intently at her. "Take it," he said almost begging. He grabbed her hand, put the locket in her palm and closed her fingers around it.  
  
She felt the heat emit from the locket from when it had been melted. She also felt a tingling sensation when he grabbed her by the hand. "Fine," she said exasperated. "Can you help me?" she asked, turning around so her back was to him. She pulled her hair to the side so it would not tangle with the clasp.  
  
James stepped forward and enclosed his arms around her, not touching her. He brought the locket down and clasped it around her neck. He stepped away with his face down hoping that nobody saw him blush.  
  
"James, it's wonderful!" Sarah stepped forward and, once again, threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much!" she said as tears welled in her eyes.  
  
James stood stiffly when she threw her arms around him. "Uh... you're welcome.... Oh, I almost forgot; did you get the story?"  
  
Sarah smiled at the memory of James's first act of friendship. It would not be his last.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" came a friendly voice.  
  
"Just thinking," she replied.  
  
"With you, that can be dangerous." He smiled. "And hazardous to one's health," he added nodding his head like a chicken.  
  
"That is most ungentlemen like, James," she teased back.  
  
They both smiled at each other.


	2. Sittin' in a Tree

A/N: sorry, my disclaimer and stuff didn't show up on the last chapter so I'll do it now. (Little sisters can be soooooo annoying) Anyway I got a question about last chap and I'm going to answer it!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** That's just stupid. Is that even ethical? I think not....  
  
**Jersygirl13**: no, she wasn't at his funeral, just visiting. And yeah, she was sad, but hey, laughter is the best medicine from what I've been told....

**DaggerOuill:** Thanks for the reviews!

**Angel1987:** Look! I updated!!

* * *

"'Ar you ready to go yet?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"How bout now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Henri! Will you be patient? I'll be ready when I'm ready! Go bug James!" yelled Sarah from her room.  
  
"Fine! But vhen I get back, you had bettar be ready!"  
  
Finally!

* * *

James was down in the foyer, rereading his most recent story about the war, his thoughts were interrupted when a small French boy came bounding down the stairs.  
  
"Fine! But vhen I get back, you had bettar be ready!" screamed the little boy.  
  
"Henri! Must you be so loud!?" James asked incredulously.  
  
"Oiu," answered the small boy as he stalked off to the kitchen.  
  
James stood up, shaking his head.  
  
"Henri, I'll be going to the store to pick up some stuff for tonight, so I'll see you latter, okay?" he asked as he headed up stairs to get his jacket and see if Sarah wanted to come. As he headed up the stairs, James thought through exactly what was going to happen that night in his head. He would ask Sarah to dance, seeming to be a gentleman, then ask her if she would like to go for a walk, where she would get cold and he would give her his over-coat (still being gentlemanly), he would then ease her into small talk where he'd indulge her in politics, then lead her into a 'What-If' conversation where he would 'accidentally-on-purpose' drop the 'What If We Were Together?' question. And that is how he would test her without her knowing it.  
  
When he reached to her room, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts; he forgot to knock, so when he walked in, Sarah's shrill, screechy, British voice slammed into his ears like the time he was smacked in the head with her pillow.  
  
"JAMES?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT! GET OUT _NOW_!"  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" he yelled, covering his eyes with both his arms. "AAAAHHHH, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" he cried out as he tripped over his feet and fell from his haste to get out the room. When he threw out his arms to catch himself, he got a glimpse of Sarah standing with her back to a full length mirror, holding a dress in front of her. He didn't see her front, but he saw her back in the mirror, and, well, he saw more then he was supposed to. Luckily, when he was falling, he grabbed the door knob and slammed the door shut just as he reached the floor. It was a good thing, too, or he would've had a metal bed pan for a new hat.  
  
When he reached the floor, he heard the unmistakable crunch of the bed pan slamming into the door.  
  
"Hey, what's going on up there, James?!" came out Moses' voice from the floor below.  
  
"Uhhh, nothing, Moses," said James, standing up and looking around for some kind of cover up.  
  
"Didn't sound like 'nothing'...," he said, coming up the stairs.  
  
"Well, it was... it was... ummm... it was.... It was just... uhhh... I fell. You know, not paying attention... reading my latest story and... yeah, you get the point...," stated James nervously as he ran to the top of the stairs to block Moses from the splintered wood from the door.  
  
Moses looked at him for a second, studding him closely, trying to see if he was telling the truth. He seemed to accept James's story because he nodded his head and walked away.  
  
James sighed and leaned against the wall in relief. But this little episode of carelessness just seemed to complicate things between him and Sarah even more then what they already were.  
  
A moment later he heard the door that just saved his life, click open and then close with a very livid Brit in front of it.  
  
"What. In. God's. Name. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?" she asked in the most dangerous voice she could muster. As she grew to know the young American, she found it was near impossible to stay mad a him. 'But this is just too scandalous to ignore,' she thought. 'I mean, what would Mother think? A young man, barging into a young lady's quarters... very inappropriate....'  
  
"Um... well, I was going to get some stuff for to night at the general store, and so I was on my way to get my coat from my room and I thought, 'Hey, Sarah might want to come with me,' so I was so busy thinking about what I would say to you, I just lost track of what I was doing..," he said putting his head down so she wouldn't know that he was lying. A small smile crept its way on to his face at what he had planed that night.  
  
"_What are you smiling about_?" she asked in her 'I-_Should_-Be-Mad-At-You' voice.  
  
James quickly wiped the smile off his face and said, "Nothing!"  
  
"Right...," she said as she tuned her back to him, grabbing her coat.  
  
"W-wha-what are you doing?" he said as he eyed her suspiciously and pointed at her coat.  
  
"Getting my coat," she said slowly, as though talking to a small child.  
  
"I know _that_," he said rolling his eyes, "but, _why_?"  
  
"Well, you invited me to go; and I'm going," she said as she stalked out of her room and into James's.  
  
James just stood there, mouth open and still pointing at an imaginary coat, in a daze. "Wait! After everything that I just did, after what I just sa—I mean, you're still gonna come with?" he asked with a confused and worried expression on his face.  
  
"You mean, 'you're still _going to_ come with _me_'" she said, auto-correcting him. "And, yes I am _going to_ go with you," she said as though she just received the greatest Christmas gift in the whole world.

* * *


End file.
